Sephiroth's Bride
by EverPayne
Summary: Something like the continuation of FFAC. However, introducing a new character, who is going to change Sephiroth once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Advent Children – Sephiroth's bride.**

Clouds were always hiding them from the sun – the creatures that loitered upon the wet roads. They cried… the clouds. Each drop was cold and heavy, and as it smashed against the ground, it would make an exploding sound in her mind. As if every drop gave birth to thousands of other. They were falling slowly… lethargically, just as though they wanted to drive her mad.

She was just a girl that had no perception of the evil world around her. A twenty-year-old with a desire to live, to have fun and to learn. Strange how world works… Strange how fate plays with people's lives…

She crouched in the corner, listening to the voices in her head. Many, many voices. Only one of them was loud enough for her to make out the words. He was calling her with a chilly tone of his voice. She knew he was evil, but she couldn't help hearing him. Every utterance that filled her mind soon started to become a thunder echoing across the mountains of her lost memories.

The one with the gun-arm guarded her on top of the tower. He never spoke to her. Nobody ever did. They were said not to when she was first brought there. She was on the beginning of her teenage years, eager to know about life. But, when she fell into the Northern Crater, it was too late. She breathed him into her… He lingered inside of her lungs making his way toward her brain. It wasn't about her anymore. He wanted her to set him free.

"Why do you keep hassling me, ghost?" She asked out loud, her voice spread across the tiny, dark room on the highest tower. She was exhausted, unaware she had limbs to move. They were out of function for quite a long time now. She didn't have a desire to continue living, anymore. Not since everyone started ignoring her.

She couldn't even remember her own father or her mother. She started wondering if she were born at all. Maybe this was all just a seven-year-old long nightmare out of which she couldn't wake up.

_"When are you going to bring me my Jenova?"_ The words whispered. Suddenly, a lightening-bolt bleached the dark walls of the hollow room. She caught a glimpse of her pale hands and bare feet that were hiding beneath a grey, dirty tunic. That was all they had given her. Just a rag to cover her thin body.

"I don't know what that is. Please, leave me alone. I am not in a mood to listen to you again." She said and ran her long fingers across the dumplings of her blond hair. It has been quite a while since that girl came to wash her. Almost three weeks now. Tifa was her name, yes. She was running a bar called 7th Heaven not so far from here. She was a rather nice girl, considering the fact that she, also, didn't speak to her at all. She would just come, beaming with beauty and life as every girl should, bringing soap and towels with her. What was the use of washing when she was to put on that rag again? Tifa would wash her every month, but that was all. After a while sweat and dust would grab it and wouldn't let go till the new coming of Tifa.

"_You know, Aeorynn… You know where to find the Jenova box."_ The voice spoke again. It was the voice of a man who desperately wanted to return, but somehow he was restrained. As if he were held by the dark shadows of hell. She felt sorry for him, actually. Sorry for having to listen to him whining, urging her to break through and find that darn Jenova box or whatever it was. However, the voice still didn't say what it was for. Jenova…

"I don't know anything. Leave me alone!" She howled and twisted her body, punching the wall in rage. A tiny niche was the result of her strike. Even though it was dark, her young eyes could see clearly. They got used to the darkness in the past seven years. She noticed the hole and jerked backwards. Her legs wouldn't listen to her. She fell onto the other side, meeting the ground up close. It was then she realized that it was her own self she was afraid of. Where did she get all that strength, she never understood. She didn't stand up for a year, now, and that was why her legs weren't obeying her brain.

"_Shh… Calm down. That's my girl."_ The voice whispered. In some moments it felt as if he were sitting right next to her, whispering into her ear. But when she looked, there was no one there. That was another thing that was driving her mad. Another thing out of many...

"I am not your girl." She said after a while.

"_Don't fight me, Aeorynn. We both know I won't let you go. You got me under your skin."_ The voice said sarcastically and chuckled slightly with delight. She smiled and let out a weak chuckle herself. She revealed her straight white teeth that were, at the moment, craving for food. Her stomach whined, all of a sudden and she wrapped her arms around it.

"Where is Barret?" She asked herself out loud.

Suddenly, a tiny opening that was covered with a titanium plate from the outside opened and the upper part of Barret's face showed up. He was searching for her with his eyes, but he couldn't recognize her anywhere. When he caught a glimpse of a dark shadow in the left corner, just beside a great broken window, he slid a plastic plate with something funny on and a plastic glass full of cold water.

The moment she started crawling toward them, Barret shut the opening and isolated her again. She always wondered why they were so afraid of her. It wasn't like she was going to hurt them or anything. Well, now she started thinking about that, too. However, at the beginning, she just wanted to go back home without hurting anyone.

"_Open the door… It is easy."_ The voice said when she looked at the door knob.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to." She replied and took a bite of an older slice of bread. This one was about three days old. She would usually get old leftovers from the orphans in the town, "They keep it locked." She added and took a sip of water. At least the water was fresh, if not the food.

"_There are five of us in this body. We could break them down."_ The voice said after a short while.

"Leave me alone, demon!" She shouted with her mouth full and then she heard Barret talking to someone from behind the door:

"_She is talking to them again."_ She heard, _"No, no. She is eating. Yeah… Ok, I will. Bye._" He was talking on the phone. Perhaps with Tifa, since she was the only one wondering about her.

"_They think you are crazy."_ Another voice was heard. This one was younger. It was Kadaj, the eldest of the brothers. She disliked him the most, since he was exactly like the main voice – Sephiroth. Kadaj would usually be the one talking about madness, while Sephiroth urged her to break through the door. She could, actually. There were four men united with her muscles… and herself as an addition.

"_Yes." _Sephiroth added, _"Break the door, Aeorynn."_

"I am eating. Can't you see I am eating? I am eating!" She kept repeating nervously because she started getting into temptation to break the door, as they were all persuading her to. But, why? The only thing she remembered was that her name was, presumably, Aeorynn and the only thing she could do outside was to look for that stupid Jenova box!"

"_You could also throw yourself off the window."_ Another voice said. It was a calmer, quietest voice of all. That was the other brother – Yazoo. He would usually just recommend suicide. By the advices they were giving her, she would recognize each one of them. There was Sephiroth, who wanted her to break loose; Kadaj, who kept repeating how everyone thought she was a lunatic; Yazoo, who kept urging her to jump off the window or even bite her veins to bleed; and the last one… Loz. He would keep reminding her she was all alone in the world. And that the only ones that really cared about her were they – the four voices.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked them when they all shut up.

"_Because you like to snoop around too much."_ Kadaj replied through a loud whisper that sounded more like a long breath then words.

"_Northern Crater isn't for little girls to play around."_ Loz put in and Sephiroth interrupted them loudly:

"_Enough!"_

Silence… They would always start arguing and that was another thing that irritated her so much – the constant arguing between the brothers. Kadaj was the one that held all the strings in his hand, but Sephiroth was the one that pushed the break. Once Sephiroth hushed them, only mad silence remained.

"You there?" She whispered, after drowning in the stillness and peace. She loved silence, but after a while, it would start driving her crazy. Even talking to the voices calmed her down in such occasions.

"_Do you want me to be?"_ The eldest voice whispered calmly. She sighed in a strange relief, wondering what made Sephiroth's voice so special that it could calm her down. She had nothing to say on his question. When he spoke, she wanted him to shut up. When he was quiet, she wanted to hear him speak… So confusing. The only thing that was good about all that was that neither one of them could read her mind, despite being inside of her head. That was quite strange.

She finished eating. She started scratching the surface of the steel door, calling for Barret to take over the empty plate and empty cup. The plate on the opening slid down a little bit, just enough for him to see if she was close to the door. She started crawling away into that corner again, bearing the pain which kept reminding her that nobody wanted to see her lonely face.

After some time, loneliness starts getting under one's skin… Burning the cells and driving tears to show up. But, her tears had all ready run dry. She had no reason to cry anymore, ever since her memories started fading into darkness… Forever forlorn.

Suddenly, a metal scissor-like device showed up from the opening, seizing the plate and the cup and dragging them out. She still wondered why they were so afraid of her that they had to use strange devises when it came to getting in contact with her.

Not too long afterwards, Tifa's voice reached her from behind the isolated door. Aeorynn couldn't make out the words, since the beautiful girl spoke quietly most of the time. Her voice was so calming and peaceful that it was pure brilliance to listen to her speak.

The door started unlocking and Tifa showed up with towels and a funny metal bottle. It was tiny and Aeorynn knew it contained a cheap shampoo. It was as if she wasn't worth of anything good in life. As though she were a slave of the world… Hated by it, an outcast for no reason.

Tifa was a beautiful girl with dark eyes and long, dark hair. Sometimes, Aeorynn would discern shiny stripes of the light coming from the broken window on her hair. Tifa's face was so clean and meek that sometimes Aeorynn wanted to be like her.

"Is it all ready time?" Aeorynn asked. Her voice was thin and weak, reminding on a voice of a dying patient. Her thin arms started unfolding from the bent knees, as they were wrapped around them. She spread her legs and tried to stand up. It was strange to stand. The ground seemed so far away and she would get dizzy. Her knees hurt from the long-term sitting, but still she gathered enough strength to approach beautiful Tifa. She gazed directly into her eyes and Tifa looked away as if she had witnessed a bright explosion of light. That action squeezed Aeorynn's chest.

"_How do you like the feeling of being detested?"_ Loz asked her. His voice was always followed by an echo, as if he was located in a cave or something like that.

"They don't detest me, Loz." She said as Tifa supported her toward a metal box on wheels. That was the transportation to the neighbor room, in which Tifa washed her.

Aeorynn noticed Tifa's horrified look with the corner of her left eye when she replied to Loz.

"_They fear what they don't understand. And what they fear…they detest"_ Sephiroth explained shortly. This time, Aeorynn said nothing. Sephiroth was the one she trusted for he always used sayings. The longer she thought about them, the more she thought Sephiroth was on her side.

When Barret pulled the cage out of the dark room, Aeorynn caught a glimpse of the long, narrow hall that lead toward stairs made of stone. From there, there was only shadow. That was the way out.

All of a sudden, she was overtaken by a desire of freedom. In that moment, she felt like breaking the bars and running away. She wanted to breathe the polluted air of the Planet once more. She wanted to enjoy the cold rain.

"_Break out…"_ Kadaj said.

"_We're with you." _Yazoo added

"_You have the strength." _Loz put in and Sephiroth finished:

"_I will lead you. I promise."_

Whispers of four voices started bombing her, diving her mad. Sephiroth was the one who spoke the least, but whose voice was the loudest. He was the one with the greatest impact on Aeorynn.

And they kept shouting and whispering, arguing and reconciling… And all that was driving Aeorynn into madness.

Tired of being an arena in which the four spirits fought, listening to their complaints, hearing their scolding… Enough… She couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" She shouted and grabbed herself by the head, covering her ears. Barret lifted his gun-arm and looked at Tifa, who stepped back, "No more!" Aeorynn kept shouting and twisting, as she sat in the narrow cage.

Suddenly, a terrible head ache overcame her and then… as if veins started bursting inside of her head… she closed her eyes and screamed. Tifa was out of herself.

"Bring Vincent and Cloud! Now, girl!" Barret howled and prepared himself for a fight.

Everything went dark in front of her eyes. Curtains down… Nothing made sense, she could hear nothing, she could feel nothing… Just emptiness. As if her heart stopped beating and she died.

When she opened her eyes, everything was blur and bright. She found herself in a bright place covered with white mist that kept rising and sinking again. He was there… The tall man in a dark coat and with a long, straight silver hair. His back was facing her. She looked around in a mean to find a way out. But, the entire place seemed endless. Like a cold dessert, whose ground was just one long, silver plate that reached into eternities.

He started turning around, his head down – covered with the long fringes. She shuddered, as he started approaching her. She stood calmly as Sephiroth kept circling around her, examining every part of her young body.

"Where am I" She asked in a trembling tone and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep her own body as warm as possible.

"Welcome to my home." Sephiroth said, as he continued circling around her. It felt as if the two of them were still and everything around them rotated.

"Your home? You're dead!"

"I can't be killed that easily. I live in your head. I drink your thoughts, I vanquish your nightmares, I sleep on your dreams, I grow the flowers of your future." At last, he stopped right in front of her. Gray irises of his eye entering her mind, as his narrow pupils moved slowly across the little of her sanity.

"What do you want from me, Sephiroth?" She whispered, feeling the weakness taking over her. Her knees gave in and she stumbled into Sephiroth's arms. His body was warm, even though he was only the embodiment of her madness.

He leaned his lips against her right ear and whispered through a warm storm of his breath:

"I want to release you, Aeorynn." Her heart started beating faster as she listened to him speak softly into her ear.

"Why?" She asked him, straining his neck with her arms that felt so heavy to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, but soft enough for her sensitive body not to be hurt.

"Because you are the only one that can set me free from this torment. I will give you… everything. I will make you stronger than God. I will make you… impenetrable… invincible."

His words were like rose-thorns stabbing into her heart, making it bleed and moisten the roots, out which more thorns grew. She felt changes in her body. It hurt so much, as if someone kept pushing blades into her skin… slowly… painfully. But afterwards, she felt as if each limb had gotten stronger. Her heart kept beating as she whimpered quietly before the one that had started changing her.

"Why me…?" She put in. He reclined his face onto her neck and smelled her skin. It smelled like years of torment washed by tears of a little girl.

"You offered me yourself that night when I felt your tiny body float amidst my thoughts. You were the one that gave me the idea of salvation."

He started rubbing his soft cheek against her neck, as he kept whispering on and on:

"Help me, Aeorynn… Help me…"

Many thoughts plundered her mind. Each one stronger than the other. It was her way out of this torment. And Sephiroth's strong arms holding her close, warming her after so many days of coldness, felt so good… and so wrong.

"I will…" She whispered and with those two words… she sealed her destiny.

He looked into her eyes once again, then he pulled her closer… so close she could feel the smell of power on his skin. Gently, slowly… as if he were handling a fragile sculpture… he touched her lips with his. He kissed her so softly it almost felt unreal – like a dream more than reality. But it was a beautiful dream.

Aeorynn never thought that falling for her greatest fear would bring her such pleasure. It felt so magical that she never wanted to let go of him. Suddenly, while he distracted her with a seductive kiss, he squeezed her tighter. She couldn't breathe. He was blocking her lungs with his tight grip. He didn't stop kissing her.

She started struggling for her life, twisting and turning in his arms as much as she could. And as she moved like that, her arms were getting stronger and stronger. Instead of heaviness and exhaustion, she felt strength and energy. As if her pain was removed by her own force.

All of a sudden, he let go of her and she pushed him away as much as she could … She opened her eyes to find herself in that very same cage of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Barret and Tifa had all ready opened the door of the cage, trying to pull her out of it. Suddenly, as Aeorynn's unconscious body laid before them, slowly sliding into Barret's arms, its skin gained shape. It wasn't pale anymore… gray and colorless. It was darker, healthier. And it even felt warmer. The dead tops of her hair changed unexpectedly and the beautiful white color with the shade of lavender blue took them over.

"Barret!" Tifa howled, pointing out the obvious. He dropped Aeorynn the same moment and started dragging himself out of the cage. Meanwhile, Aeorynn opened her eyes… that were now gray just like Sephiroth's were once. Tifa gasped in shock when Aeorynn's and Barret's eyes met. Even though she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world, her beauty was somewhat choked by the evilness that Sephiroth had injected into her.

It all happened quickly. Before Barret managed to figure out what happened, he was all ready flying toward the wall, punched by Aeorynn. She, then, stood up, rotated her shoulders a couple of times and then leaned her head right and left. It was quite refreshing. She opened her eyes once again, glancing at Tifa, who had all ready placed herself before the tall beauty to fight her. Suddenly, a sunray peeked from the open door of Aeorynn's long-term dungeon and lighted her eyes. They were quite different than Sephiroth's, even though the pupils were narrow. The iris seemed to have nuances of light violet. That was another of her own features that remained.

Tifa placed her right foot forth and lifted her fists. Aeorynn smiled on that, knowing that there will not be any fighting. Still, she was aware that the inhabitants of Midgar were conscious of her existence, even though she _was_ locked up behind steel door. This, presumably meant that they were also specialized to prevent any accidents whatsoever. Aeorynn took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of the air on her thighs that were still hiding under the torn tunic.

"Don't be a fool, Tifa." She said to her quietly. Her voice was full of mystery. The words she spoke sounded more like threats and her poisonous look was giving out the fact that there was more power inside of the thin girl than what it seemed.

Tifa, suddenly, jumped into the air, flying toward the awoken beauty with her feet exposed. She looked quite like a lethal weapon in that position. However, Aeorynn wasn't startled whatsoever. She stood motionless in front of the girl, who was getting ready to punch her. But, just when it was about to happen, Aeorynn lifted her right arm, grabbing Tifa's ankle and the girl stumbled onto the ground.

With a confused grimace of pain on her face, she gazed at Aeorynn, who was still smiling. Her full lips had no cuts anymore. They were so beautiful that one would wonder how it was possible for her to be created so perfectly.

"Good night." Aeorynn said calmly. Before Tifa could manage to realize what happened, Aeorynn knocked her out with he strong fist.

She was free at last. Barret was unconscious and couldn't block the door out and Tifa wasn't going to wake up so soon. Even though Aeorynn was in a fairly angry and vile state, she felt like helping them both up. She didn't want to hurt them, actually. It was something beyond her that took control of her.

She glanced toward the stairs that led downwards. The path was clear, but still she was afraid. It has been a while since she walked upon Midgar. And even then she disliked it. She was quite aware that nobody would recognize her like this: colorful skin, silky hair… Oh, one thing she forgot – the ragged clothes.

"_This is the last time I speak to you like this."_ She head Sephiroth inside of her head, _"I will show you the way to where I am if you show yourself effective for my causes."_ She started walking toward the door as she listened to the voice that was outvoting her thoughts. The stairway was dark, even though the sun was shining outside. IT was the first time in many years that the sun showed up. Perhaps, it was Sephiroth's welcome present to Aeorynn.

"What do I do?" She asked when she stepped out, looking around and scanning the entire area. It was an isolated area on a hill not so far from Midgar. Actually, Tifa's bar was just on her reach. She headed toward the bar, searching for a girl of her measures. She needed clothes before somebody realizes what she is.

"_Aeris' church. Bring me a child called Denzel."_ Sephiroth said.

"Obstacles?" Aeorynn asked in a monotone voice that changed the moment she woke up from the dream.

"_There shouldn't be any"_ Sephiroth put in confidently, _"Keep your eyes open."_

It was as if she were a robot. She heard the order and headed right toward the church.

There was a woman of her age and her degree standing in a dark alley, talking to a man. Her night blue top was tightly holding her breasts up, while the short loosened sleeves dangled on her poorly trained biceps. The top ended just underneath her breasts, revealing her stomach. Two black belts, which were connected to her top were firmly stretching across her stomach, connecting between her legs. Her black pants were quite provocative, as well. Their waist was very low, displaying her blue thong that was severely peeking out of them.

They seemed to have been a couple, by the way they behaved. Her silhouette shaded their faces all of a sudden. They both gazed her way, but from the sun they couldn't make out her face. All they could see was that she held her head down, looking at the ground and that she was wearing a rag.

"Oh my… Can we help you, miss?" The girl said. Just when she was about to rush toward Aeorynn, her boyfriend grabbed her by shoulder and stopped her. He looked worried, which he should've been.

"Quite." Aeorynn said calmly and lifted her head just enough to look at the couple from under her light violet brows.

The man recognized the hostile look that lingered upon Aeorynn's face. He pushed his girl behind him and he pulled out his two silver guns. Aeorynn had never seen anything like that before. The technology has gone forth since she last witnessed it. The guns were beautiful. They were completely silver with black handle onto which there were five blue dots added. Those were laser-guns. When she last heard of them they weren't even a prototype. He fell in love with them the very instant that the man had pulled them out.

"Get back!" He shouted to her, "Don't make me pull the triggers!"

Aeorynn _was_ rather startled by the armed man, but when she remembered the happening in the tower – when she took care of Tifa and Barret without much effort – she regained her confidence.

She smiled poorly, spreading her beautiful lips across her clean face as she made a step forward. The man told his girlfriend to run, but there was no where to escape. It was a dead end. He, suddenly, started shooting. Blue neon stripes started flying abruptly toward Aeorynn. To her it felt as if time turned slow all of a sudden. She ducked the first one with ease. But then, the second one was hard to duck from so she jumped onto the wall and pushed herself off it, getting on the other wall. At long last, she jumped high into the air and made a somersault. The man was out of himself that he kept missing on and on. He kept pulling the triggers until Aeorynn's body was found in front of him. Still in the air, heading toward the ground, She stretched her leg, made a turn in the air and punched the armed man right into the jaw.

He stumbled backwards onto the ground, confusedly trying to figure out Aeorynn. She, herself, couldn't believe what she just did. She looked back at the place where she was standing, then crossed all the spots she touched to get where she was standing. She couldn't believe she did that! However, she knew she shouldn't show her surprise to the two that were standing right in front of her.

The man stood up and picked his guns. Still on his knees, he aimed the guns at Aeorynn swiftly. Before he could target, with a prompt swing of her right foot, she knocked out both guns from his hands. The guns flew into the air and landed in her hands.

"Anything else?" She asked coldly and looked at both of them. The girl hurried to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"What do you want from us!" The man shouted and held the girl close to him.

"I want her clothes." Aeorynn went straight to the point, "Now." She added and pointed the guns at both of them.

She took the girls clothes and the man's guns. Now, looking as a clean woman, she could accomplish her first mission.

Even though she was worried why Sephiroth needed that child, she couldn't do other than complete the order.

The sun was irritating her, as she walked across the dirty square. There were different vehicles all over the place and so many people walked upon the cold marble ground. They seemed to be in such a hurry. She was worried that someone might recognize her, even though nobody has seen her for many years. However, seeing how fast everyone was going, deeply involved with their own thoughts, nobody even looked at her. She smiled to that, realizing that she actually… free.

The church was tall and dark with mosaics all over the windows. Some parts were in ruins, but it was still good for a hideout from the rain. She locked her guns and entered. The inside was a genuine mess. Large pieces of wall laying on the sides – some with sheets and pillows, the other just laying solemnly. She noticed a girl with short black hair standing in the middle, cleaning up as much as it could be cleaned up. She lifted her head and glanced at Aeorynn.

"Good day!" She said, surprised to see someone entering the church, "How may I help you?" She added. Aeorynn was walking speechlessly toward her, as the girl spoke. Her eyes were fixed on her neck. Suddenly, before the girl managed to figure out what was going on, Aeorynn grabbed her by the neck, turned her around and wrapped her right arm around the neck. She squeezed it tightly, as the girl twisted and turned. But, all that was in vain, since she fell unconscious in a matter of heartbeats.

Aeorynn dropped her light body onto the ground, seeing her pale chest calmly moving. She smiled, knowing that she hadn't choked her to death.

She stood up, thereafter, looking for the children. There was no sign of them. She continued walking, till she reached a tremendous stone that was hiding a little boy. He was calmly humming a song, as he cleaned his dirty boots.

"Hello." She said with a warm smile and she sat beside him. The boy looked at her as if she were a ghost. He looked behind him, wondering where Yuffie was.

"Hi. Where is Yuffie?" He asked her childishly.

"Oh, she was so tired she went to sleep. She told me to look after you." Aeorynn lied convincingly. The boy smiled and reached his hand to her, saying:

"I am Denzel. What is your name?"

Aeorynn smiled and shook hands with him. His hand barely fit in hers, since it was so tiny. The boy was so sensitive and mild that her worry was getting larger with every second. In one moment, she wanted to stand up and leave. However, Sephiroth would throw he back into chains if she didn't obey.

"Rynn… Nice to meet you." She said to him politely, "Say… I have a great idea. I am new in town and I was wondering if you could show me around."

The boy glanced at her and started putting on his boots.

"Cloud doesn't like us walk around Midgar alone." He said quietly.

"Well, you won't be alone. You will be with me, right?" She said, putting her warm hand on his round, bony shoulder.

"Right!" Denzel said, giggling softly, "But there are monsters out there."

"Oh, I will protect you. Don't worry at all."

The child was taken by her lie. She took him by the hand and led him out of the church. He didn't even notice Yuffie on the floor. She kept looking around in search for that man that Sephiroth mentioned. There were many people, but none of them was interested in the kidnap she was performing.

"Denzel is with me." She said when she felt that strange, cold presence around her.

"_I knew you wouldn't fail me."_ Sephiroth said, _"Now, imagine my face and whisper my name."_

She embraced the boy and did just like he said.

"Sephiroth…" She whispered. Suddenly, she felt coldness on her right palm. When she glanced at it, she saw a bright blue coil of electricity shimmering around her fingers. She panicked a little, but Sephiroth's voice calmed her as always:

"_Throw it quickly before your feet. Don't let go of the image of my face. Quickly!"_

Suddenly, a blond man with rather spiky hair started running toward her. He had metallic shades on him and was quit athletic.

"Denzel!" He shouted. Aeorynn threw the ball under her feet. All of a sudden, the electricity caught Denzel's and her feet, as it climbed up to swallow them completely. By the time the blond man reached them, they disappeared before his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She found herself in that bight place again. Slowly, mutely, walls started rising around them, forming a metal room. A table showed up and four demons that awaited to be released.

Kadaj and Loz were standing on the right and Yazoo stood on the left. They were looking at her as if she were their sacrifice. Cold chills passed through her body, whilst the trembling of the electricity faded away.

And he was there, too. He stood beside the table, holding his hand on two thin, bluish sheaths that had beautiful swords inside.

"Is that the boy?" He asked and looked at her.

"Yes." She replied, glancing at Kadaj, who didn't seem to like her at all. Denzel looked at her, pulling Aeorynn by one of the belts.

"I don't like it here. Take me back home." He muttered with a shuddering voice. Aeorynn's heart was hurting. She had no idea what Sephiroth and the brothers were going to do to the boy.

Sephiroth threw a look to Yazoo who gently took the boy, heading toward a door behind Sephiroth. Loz followed after throwing a wicked smile to Aeorynn. Only Kadaj stayed, gazing critically at Sephiroth from under his brows. When Sephiroth glanced at him, the two exchanged fatal looks with such tension that the whole room might explode.

"Leave us." Sephiroth said to him without blinking an eye. Kadaj glanced at Aeorynn. His eyes were full of hatred and judgment for no reason… Or was there a reason?

Kadaj crossed his arms and walked off to the door, where he stopped once more and looked at Sephiroth as if he were a traitor.

Aeorynn realized right away that there was a certain competition going on between Kadaj and Sephiroth, where Kadaj seemed to be the one playing dirty. Sephiroth threw a look at all the weapons, which were spread out on the table.

"What are you going to do with the boy?" She asked, at last. She crossed her arms and leaned onto one leg, as her long fringes dangled before her eyes, caressing her collar bone. Aeorynn noticed the way Sephiroth was observing the slow movements of her hair that were affected by the somewhat strong breeze. He watched her with eyes full of lust.

In a way, she loved the way his hair was showering his back and his strong shoulders that were hiding underneath his armor. His muscles moving accordingly with his breaths, as he gazed obsessively upon the key to his liberation.

"Why would you care?" He asked her after a while of silence. His voice perplexing with the whistles of the draft that was embracing them both, crawling under her skin. Just by listening to him, she felt overflowed with excitement that his mysterious tone produced.

"Cause I'm not like you." She replied, also waiting shortly for the mystery to take place. It was different when she spoke to a shadow. Only his voice and his words taking over her. Now, she had to struggle with the passion of his look, his controlling movements and with the power of his being.

"…Yet." He finished her sentence and glanced at her once again, reaching his hand to her, "Approach." He said.

His commands were short, but unable to resist to. She knew he wasn't a kind of person that repeated himself. She lowered her hands and approached the desk from the opposite side of him, trying to evade the warmth of his body. She looked down on the table. Two swords, one long-blade knife, a gun and two leather pouches that were hiding a tiny silver key.

"What is this?" She asked and looked at Sephiroth shortly, avoiding his unintentionally seductive glare.

He started circling the table, approaching her slowly, as he was gliding his fingertips across the edges of the table. He was gazing forth at the ground as he kept approaching her. Her heart beat faster with his every step, whilst her chest moved rapidly from the tension.

"A gift." He said quietly, his voice but a mere whisper thrusting her soul. At long last, he came from behind ad came closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered softly:

"For completing your first mission and therefore gaining my trust."

He wasn't touching her, even though she wanted to feel his hand on her body so much. But, in a way, his figure didn't feel real. As if he were a fantasy… a simple illusion of her crazed mind.

He circled his breath across the back of her neck, making it bristle with every gasp of his.

"What is the key for?" She said, taking the tiny object into her hand.

"You'll see when you step out." He replied quickly, "Before you do that… I have another mission for you."

Chills passed through her body. His missions included things she did not want to do. She wasn't a kidnapper… She just wanted freedom.

"Gain an army." He said.

Shocked, she turned around and stabbed her confused look into his eyes.

""_Gain and army!"_" She repeated with surprise, "And just how am I supposed to do that?"

Aeorynn crossed her arms, making out a displeased expression on his pale face. He turned around once again, facing a dark wall. Then, he lifted his hand and spread his fingers. A twinkling star appeared on his palm and he threw it onto the wall. The exploding effect that the collision caused came out with a result – a broad window.

She lifted her eye brow, wondering what kind of magic that was. She had never seen it in her entire life… but then again, she was isolated during the last half of it.

"They are waiting." He said and approached the window, resting his hands on his back.

Aeorynn came closer and looked through the window, as she stood calmly beside the tall master.

She was looking at what seemed to be a sewer. Disgusting masses with no specific form dripping onto the wet, curve ground on which there were many beasts laying. Her jaw dropped when she realized that her army was supposed to consist of giant metallic spiders, deformed humans with metal modifications and overgrown, hunch-backed dogs – also half mechanical.

Sephiroth looked at her, taking her abhorrence as just another flaw that is to be erased very soon.

"What… are those?" She whispered, chocking on her own words.

"Your soldiers, failed experiments of Shin-Ra Company. They have reproduced with time and now there are enough of them to run over Midgar."

Aeorynn glanced at the bitter man, who looked back at her. She discerned hatred… a lot of hatred spreading inside of his pupils. Why he hated Midgar so much, she just couldn't perceive. However, further unimportant questions like that weren't an option in that moment.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, after barely accepting her mission.

"Attack Healing Lodge, get information on Jenova from Rufus and kill him."

Aeorynn looked at him once again. Her heart started beating faster when she heard the third order. She wasn't a murderer… She never killed before! How was she going to do that?

"Kill him? Are you serious?" She howled in surprise.

Sephiroth looked at her harshly. He didn't have to say anything for her to apprehend that he couldn't be more serious than he all ready was.

"Yazoo!" Suddenly, he shouted. His quiet whispers gained color and tone, revealing the true sound of his voice. He was looking at the floor, still holding his arms on his back.

Yazoo came through the door, glancing at Aeorynn and then at Sephiroth from beneath his fringes. He had a psychopathic gaze – he the most out of all four of them. In his dark look, Aeorynn could recognize the full lack of tolerance and hesitation.

"Bring the specimen of the Ancient Lake." Sephiroth ordered. Yazoo, fairly glad to hear that, turned around and left the room. Aeorynn had a bad feeling about this. Ancient Lake… sounded fatal.

In a matter of seconds, Yazoo's slim figure showed up. He came closer, carrying a titanium chalice and lifting it toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned to her, dipped the tip of his finger into the black liquid and then ran it across her lips. His touch was more like a soft drift of wind… so unreal. She felt sourness on the surface of her lips, as he kept touching her softly. All though his touch and his breaths were warm, his eyes were still cold. The way he was looking at her in that moment… she felt as if she were his worse enemy.

"Taste it." He said, thereafter. By this time, Yazoo and Loz had all ready arrived to look at her destruction.

Since she knew that the kind of freedom she had chosen wasn't really freedom she hoped for, she licked off the poisonous moist from her lips.

It tasted bitter, just like Sephiroth's soul. It was cold even after a short while of mixing with her saliva. Her tongue was all ready getting hurt by the sourness of the liquid.

"Swallow it." He, then, whispered.

She glanced at Kadaj, who was standing with his arms crossed and a pleased face that only successful murderers could have.

She didn't swallow it. The liquid glided down into her throat by itself. And during that time, she was looking straight into Sephiroth's eyes. In one moment, she thought she made out a tiny drop of compassion. However, that illusion drifted away the moment that liquid began to take effect.

She felt as if her heart was to explode. It was shrinking, hurting her in a way that was giving her an impression that she was being electrocuted. She let out a quiet whimper as she bent down, still standing on her feet. She wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing her die on her knees.

Sephiroth kept jerking his hands in a mean to help every time she would twist in pain. But, the he would pull them back when her whimpering would stop. Obviously, he didn't want to show the others that he actually wanted to help her.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The pain withdrew into the core of her numb heart, as the shuddering of her limbs kept fading till there was nothing left… but indifference.

She straightened herself up. Leaning her head backwards and letting her fringes reveal the perfect lines of her face. The light violet lip-gloss shined on the weak light of the room, as she held her mouth open. She took a deep breath, which was completely different than the usual ones. This one was fresher and colder. She felt that first breath enter her lungs, spread across her inside and finish off in her limbs.

She exhaled with relief, as the energy started running through her body. All of a sudden, she didn't care about Denzel, she didn't care about Rufus…

She opened her eyes. Kadaj lifted his head, gazing at her with a smile. Sephiroth, however, couldn't look into her eyes. He pursed his forehead and looked at the floor.

Aeorynn's eyes were, now, just like his and the three brothers'. All though, they weren't completely grey. They kept their violet tone, which was, now, even more accenting since her pupils were tiny.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked and her and threw one short look at her eyes.

Aeorynn took another breath and rotated her head a little bit, feeling stiff as though she had just awoken.

"Splendid." She replied quietly and glanced at Kadaj, "What are you smiling at, you pitiful worm?" She threw to him with disgust in her voice. Kadaj's smile disappeared and that usual sour face when he'd see her appeared again.

She gazed at Sephiroth, who lifted the key in his hand, saying:

"_Fenrir _is waiting for you outside. Pick up your things from the table. Report me the results when you're done."

Aeorynn took over the shiny keys and started arming herself. The two sabers found a perfect spot on her waist, while the long-blade knife with a spiky blade rested in its sheath on the belt on the back of her waist. She took the gun, which seemed more like a rifle by the length of its cylinder. And at last, the two potions, which she recognized at once: Phoenix Down and Potion.

While she was arming herself, the three brothers had all ready left the room, leaving Sephiroth alone with her. She said nothing. Not a word crossed her full lips. He stood not too far away from her, watching the way her muscular body moved as she kept picking up the heavy weapons.

"Watch out for Cloud." He said aimlessly, just to break the awkward silence she persuaded. Unfortunately, the beautiful girl said nothing on that, "Did you hear what I said?" He asked her abruptly.

"I heard you." She replied in a quiet, careless tone. That was definitely not Aeorynn as the world knew her. The drop from Ancient Lake turned her heart to stone and also increased her ego.

At long last, she turned around, without looking at Sephiroth and passed him by inconsiderately. He didn't try to stop her when she passed him by without a good bye. She stopped at the place where she first appeared and then closed her eyes.

Sephiroth observed as her ideal figure was getting swallowed by the bluish threads of electricity.

She showed up in a different place – not in front of the ruin of the church. She was behind 7th Heaven, standing before a beautiful black motorcycle with slots for her weapons. The bike seemed to open up on either sides, releasing the weapons, or storing them inside when the weapons weren't needed. It consisted of two giant wheels and was black for the most part, except for the golden exhaust pipes extending to the end of the motorcycle.

Aeorynn smiled, pleased with _that_ gift in particular. She stored her weapons into the slots on the bike, but she left those two laser guns on her thighs – in view of the fact that the belts of their holsters were fastened against each of her thighs. She shoved the key and turned it, while she held the break and at the same time urging some gas. It sounded like a cat purring. Finally, she let go of the break and threw some more gas into it, driving herself off the dusty place.

First, she thought, she should find those monsters. She'll be needing them after she kills Rufus. And second, she was to pay a little visit to Tifa. By now, entire Midgar knew of her being on the loose.

Sephiroth sat on what seemed to look like a metal throne. He leaned on his hand, deep in his thoughts, while the three brothers settled themselves in front of him. Kadaj, as always, stood in the middle.

"Something bothering you?" He asked in a mocking way. Sephiroth didn't reply. He didn't like answering on stupid questions.

"Maybe our friend has problems…" Yazoo put in, making dreamy and somewhat crazed movements.

"… Love problems." Loz corrected his brother and crossed his arms, as he would always do. His leather gloves were shining on the poor light of the room, catching Sephiroth's attention.

Suddenly, Sephiroth stood up and climbed down three short stairs onto which the throne was built. He stopped just in the middle of Loz and Yazoo, who had all ready come closer to Loz by now.

Unexpectedly, Sephiroth jerked his both hands toward them, grabbing them by their necks and hence forcing them onto their knees. During the time he did not make any expression on his lean face. Not even to show how much effort he was making with his muscles.

The two brothers were choking on the ground, whilst the elder spoke quietly:

"You guys don't happen to be making fun of me… do you?"

The two tried shaking their heads as an answer, at the same time as they were gurgling something that nobody could understand.

"Good." Sephiroth said and pushed them onto the ground as he continued walking toward the window he had made, saying:

"You know how I dislike that."

"Do you think she can handle the pressure, Sephiroth?" Kadaj threw behind his shoulders to put that previous incident behind.

"Rynn is good enough." Sephiroth answered confidently.

Suddenly, Kadaj turned around and walked over to him, whilst saying:

"Good enough to set us free?" Then he whispered so that only Sephiroth could hear him: "Or good enough for something else?"

Without receiving the answer, he walked out of the room, followed by his brothers. Sephiroth took a deep breath and continued observing the beasts fighting amongst each other.

"Both." He said, as if to answer to his conscience, if there still was any.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so sorry, Cloud!" Yuffie complained, as her face was dug into her hands, "I didn't expect her to—"

"It's okay, Yuffie. What's done is done. We can't change that." Cloud replied, leaning against one of the wrecked walls. He sighed in worry for little Denzel.

"We have to find that woman." Tifa started quietly, while she stood away from everybody beside one of the colorful windows, "She has got to be somewhere around Midgar."

Barret stood up, taking the ice off his forehead. He straightened his muscular forty-year-old body and sighed.

"I guess this was all my fault." He said sadly, "I shouldn't have opened the cage."

"It wasn't your fault, Barret." Cloud turned to him, "It was her time and we all knew that. I just can't seem to understand why she needs Denzel!"

He jerks his arms forth and stands up, walking around on the same spot.

"Maybe we should alert Vincent and the gang?" Tifa broke the short-term silence and looked at everyone. They all exchanged worried looks and at last, Yuffie said:

"I'll call Cid."

"And I'll go see Vincent. Maybe he has something to enlighten us." Cloud threw and headed toward an opening.

Aeorynn pulled over outside the town. There was a clutch on the ground beside the spot where she stopped. She parked Fenrir and tried to open the ground door, but they were too heavy.

She looked into the sky, seeing the sun still shining bright. She hated sun. It irritated her eyes so much that tears would show up in them. She stepped away from the clutch, putting her hands together and lowering her head, as she closed her eyes. She prepared to cast thunder, since that was the only element that suited her the most.

All of a sudden, she jerked her hands forward, feeling the electricity run through her arms and into her fingertips. Thin blue lightening-bolts jolted out and struck the ground door, blowing them into pieces.

She hid her bike behind a small hill just beside the opening to the sewer. And then she entered. It smelled like rotten meat and inhuman sweat combining with the smell of old rust. It was as if she had entered hell.

Half metal creatures turned to her, as she stood on the dim light that was coming from the opening above her, lightening the dust that had arisen and making her look like a true savior to the creatures.

Some of them coiled up and hid in the shadow, while the others stood up in a defensive pose, ready to fight the beautiful figure that stood before them. She crossed her look upon each of them, knowing what they felt because she also used to be in their shoes. Gigantic bodies started wiggling in front of her, their wounded eyes covered with dirty soil and gore that hurt them more. Some shaking with pain, the others unable to stand up and some… some so hungry that they have even started tearing pieces of flesh from their own bodies.

In her eyes they saw _him_, the one that brought them here. Her narrowed pupils accenting the light violet color of her eyes that were surrounded by beautiful long lashes… Her smell… the smell of fields of roses rising into the sky, opening themselves to the sun that they have never seen before. But, still… there was one detail that made all that beauty disperse – the evilness as the effect of the drop from the Ancient Lake. Even though it was a temporary effect, those beasts could smell the anger and malice coming from the beauty.

"_Grmssl Grmssl…_" The largest of them, which had enormous hands that were being dragged against the floor, stood up and murmured something. It appeared that none of them could speak, at least not those that used to be humans.

"Oh, you poor… poor kids." She says at last. Those that saw her as an intruder made surprised looks on their faces, as they started glancing at each other confusedly, "The big bad Shin-ra made you look so ugly. Tch Tch Tch…" She says and crosses her arms as she makes a couple of steps forward. The largest of them, the one that approached her first, found himself completely confused that a girl such as she was wasn't afraid of getting in contact with them.

Aeorynn put her hand on the big creature and then glanced at the others.

"_Grrmm… Grmmm…_" It started speaking again, "…What…do…here?" At last he mutters a couple of words. She looks at him, seeing his one eye completely sealed by the skin that had melted together, whilst the other one revealed pain and sadness.

"I'm here to save you." She whispers, seeing the allurement tingle in his eyes, "But, in order for you to be free, I need you to do something for me." She adds.

"_Rml_… Any… thin." The creature growls with that hoarse voice of his.

"Follow me into the war and I promise to heal all your pain." She says with a smile and her arms spread that made everyone think she was to embrace them.

"Yes…" The big creature says and looks at her, "… No…Pain…"

Kadaj was sitting on Sephiroth's throne-like chair, listening to Loz complain about Sephiroth turning against them.

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby, Loz!" Yazoo shouts from the other side of the room, observing Aeorynn in the sewer. She couldn't see them, since the window was just a cast spell from the other side, "She _is_ beautiful." He adds to that and takes a deep breath, glancing at his eldest brother, "I think we have a problem, big brother."

Kadaj was very aware of this issue. Women _have_ been the reasons why men died in the past, after all. Why would the present be much different.

"Sephiroth is fascinated by her." He said after a while, "He is drifting away from us each time her name is mentioned."

"Is he going to abandon us, Kadaj?" Loz said, making a sad, childish grimace on his face.

"Not if we can help it." Kadaj replies, standing up and walking over to Yazoo.

"I understand that you have a plan, big brother." Yazoo said without taking his eyes off the beauty that was gaining the confidence of those beasts.

"The line between love and hate is very thin, Yazoo." Kadaj says, looking at his brother with a smile, "It is very likely that they are one and the same."

He felt his heart beat faster just by the thought of her. The little girl from the past has developed into a genuine beauty. But it wasn't her beauty that made her attractive, it was her inside. She cared about everyone, loved everything and just wanted freedom. At least they had _something_ in common – freedom. Who knew? Maybe she could forget his obsession with world destruction for a moment and see only that simple man that craves for some affection.

"What is wrong with me?" Sephiroth asks himself, digging his forehead into his right palm and trying to figure out where these feelings were coming from. Besides from having all the power in this world, he still lacked that tiny detail – Aeorynn. In a way, her smile made him want to be a better person.

Then he remembered her lips… the accented cheekbones and her full lips covered with shiny lip gloss that made them look sweeter. The thought of her tan skin glittering on the moonlight as she slept in that tower made him try to embrace all that beauty.

True, he was obsessed with her. Neither was it love, neither was it admiration. It was just the fact that she was the only one he couldn't have. And every time he would start thinking about her, he would end up picturing her sad eyes in front of him.

She led them out of the sewer, watching them admire the faint light of the sun that was, now, trying to break through the clouds, which were all ready gathering into one. They opened their arms and lifted their heads into the air, as though they have awoken after a thousand year long sleep. She completely understood them. However, there was something else urging her to fulfill Sephiroth's order. That potion he has given her made her want what he wanted… Death and destruction.

"Today you rest, tonight you fight." She said, turning to them, "There is an old ruin not too far from here. You'll be safe there. Wait for further orders." She threw to them and headed toward the place where she hid her motorbike.

"_Aargh!_"The biggest one of them stopped her, suddenly, "Name…" He asked her, with a mild look beaming out of his harsh eyes.

"Rynn." She told him with a smile, moving her lips just enough for the words to be understood.

"We knew this was going to happen eventually." Vincent said to Cloud and lifted his head, feelings the collar of his coat tickling his jaw, "Are Tifa and Barret all right?" He added, glancing at Cloud's worried blue eyes that were flickering on the soft moonlight and reflecting on the Ancient Lake.

"Yeah. So they say. I didn't think Sephiroth would show up again." Cloud replied and hanged his head, whilst resting his arm on his waist.

"Expect the unexpected. Especially now when the girl is on the loose." Vincent said, his metal hand making a chiming sound when he opened his fist, "Let's go."

The night was cold and full of memories. Vincent had his mind on figuring out Aeorynn, while Cloud couldn't stop thinking about his and Sephiroth's last meeting. He wondered when all of this was going to end because he was getting tired of living in fear from having someone mention Sephiroth's comeback.

"How old is she?" Vincent suddenly asked, but Cloud was too deep in his thoughts to hear him. He shook his head, knowing what his younger friend was thinking about, "About twenty?" Then he asked louder, snapping him out of his concentration.

"What? Oh… Yeah, something like that. Ask Tifa, she knows stuff like that." Cloud replied, still pale from the news that started spreading among them. He was worried for little Denzel, who was just an innocent child. Why would Sephiroth need him at all?

"Tifa was there when she broke loose, right? How come she didn't stop her? After all, Aeorynn _has_ been locked in for many years and there is no way she can know how to fight. Where would she get the strength for that?" Vincent proceeded, still confused about that matter. However, Cloud didn't have anything to say about that.

"I don't know, Vincent. This is all too strange. There was a couple robbed by a girl that matches Aeorynn's description." Cloud put in to that, "I don't understand a thing." Then he added, completely confused by the whole situation.

"Doesn't matter. We'll get to the bottom of this." Vincent concluded their conversation.

Aeorynn stopped beside 7th Heaven, leaving Fenrir outside, so that everyone could see it. It was just like the one Cloud had, only this one looked as if it were bought recently. She pulled out her swords from the slots on the bike and then demounted its seat, heading toward the door of Tifa's bar. Her face was light, with a drop of a smile that made her look vicious. When she entered, everyone gazed at her, realizing she was new in town. How wrong were they. She smiled again, saying to everyone:

"I'm looking for Tifa. Tifa Lockheart." They all started gazing at each other in confusion, wondering why this newcomer was looking for beautiful Tifa. One of them stood up, scanning Aeorynn from head to toe and puckering his thirty-year-old face. His short blond hair was combed backwards, while on some parts it looked as if it were glued against his skull. The blue color of his eyes was so intense that Aeorynn could discern it even from the entrance. His blue T-shirt, wrinkled while he was sitting, started straightening up as he gazed upon the lethal newcomer. He was reaching for his gun, as he stared at Aeorynn's hand in which she was firmly holding her swords.

"Why do you need Tifa?" He said, carefully choosing his words and movements. Aeorynn smiled once again, lifting her head toward the light. Suddenly, the blond man noticed her gray eyes with thin pupils running horizontally across them. As if his heart jumped into his throat, making it unable to breathe, he felt as though he was choking. Similar eyes had Sephiroth and his three dogs they once called Silver Haired brothers.

"I have business with her." Aeorynn replied, knowing that the blond man wasn't going to let her talk to Tifa, nor even leave the bar. At least not without a fight.

"She is not here." He said carefully, taking a firm grip of his gun on the waist, "May I know who's asking?"

Aeorynn couldn't remember her full name. She wasn't even sure if Aeorynn _was_ her name. So, deep in her thoughts and her feelings, she simply said:

"Fox." A smile crossed her tricky face, "Rynn Fox. I will return." Then she turned around and headed out, when suddenly, the blond man pulled out his gun and stopped her with a short scream:

"Stop right there, Aeorynn!" He said. She knew this was going to happen. Too bad this individual didn't know what he was getting into. She threw one short look over her left shoulder, without moving her swords at all.

"I'm not here to play, Mr.…" She started.

"Cid Highwind." He replied quickly, still holding the gun pointed into the back of Aeorynn's head.

"Mr. Highwind." She repeated and smiled again, "I'm here to give my thanks to miss Lockheart. However…" She turned around, looking at him from under her whitish brows, "…if you insist to put your life at stake… I think I can still stick around for a bit. I haven't killed for… an hour, now." She said, remembering that man and his girlfriend whose clothes she had taken. Cid wrinkled his forehead and squeezed the trigger just a little bit. Enough for him to start psychically preparing to shoot her and for the gun not to fire at first. After a short while of reconsidering Aeorynn's offer to die, he lowered his gun and took a deep breath of relief.

Aeorynn walked closer to him. Now, he could clearly make out the beautiful violet color of her whitish eyes. She thrust her sharp, somewhat evil look into his eyes and smiled, whilst crossing her swords just in front of his stomach.

"Mistake number one: You should have pulled the trigger." She whispered into his left ear and, without stepping away at all, she separated the blades on his stomach, slicing it like butter. Cid, covered with blood that had started pouring out of his abdomen, collapsed onto the ground, whilst two fellows that were sitting at his table stood up and pulled out their guns. One of them was a mulatto, bald, but pretty young for his age. He wore a suit and looked like a mafia boss. The other one had red, spiky hair that stood on his head in a way that it made it look like a wheat field.

"I will let you draw first." She said to them, feeling her long, straight fringes tickling her nose and her face, as they dangled in front of her eyes, "I suggest you to shoot before you end up like your friend, here." She said calmly, whipping the blood from the blades against Cid's pants. Reno and Rude, as they were called, glanced at each other and, uncertain if lowering their guns was a wise move, they held them in the air.

"Hmm…." Aeorynn replied, headed toward the door and, whilst passing by one of the men that had throwing knives on his waist, she grabbed them swiftly and dropped her swords, as she turned around and knelt, throwing those two knives toward them. It all happened in a blink of an eyes: Aeorynn throwing the knives that stuck into their stomachs and them crying in pain and falling onto the ground.

Aeorynn walked over to Rude, who seemed to have been the only one conscious, from both of them, and she pulled out one of her guns, pointing it into his head.

"Mistake number two: You shouldn't have let me turn my back at you." Then she pulled the trigger and announced Rude's death.

People around her, mostly men, started pulling their weapons out, surrounding her.

"This ought to be fun." She muttered and prepared to start shooting


	5. Chapter 5

The moment she stepped out, the sound of motors screaming before her was heard. She looked around and realized she was surrounded. Of course, Tifa, accompanied by Yuffie and Barret was on the head. In a way, she felt connected to Aeorynn. But, still, her caution couldn't be disturbed by that feeling for Aeorynn wasn't who she used to be. Those black lines across her light violet eyes were reminding them all on Sephiroth. Chills were passing through their body as they stood in silence, looking at each other aimlessly.

"Is there a party I'm not invited to?" Aeorynn says at last with a sarcastic smile on her pale face.

"Yeah, and it's about to start." Barret says and locks his gunarm, pointing it at Aeorynn.

"Five to one, doesn't seem fair, does it, bro'?' Suddenly, Kadaj comes out with his two twins. The moment the looks of Tifa's and Aeorynn's gang crossed, it was obvious that the bomb had begun to tick.

"How 'bout we even the numbers?" Yazoo added and placed themselves beside Aeorynn. She smiled again and looked at Tifa with a somewhat Hippocratic gaze.

"Don't do this, Aeorynn. You're a good person, this is not you!" Tifa, suddenly, broke out almost ready to burst into tears.

"Seven years…" Aeorynn suddenly interrupts her, "You kept me away from reality for seven long years. And for what? I don't remember my mother, nor my father. I don't remember how to smile and hell knows that I have forgotten how to cry. My time has come." She says and pulls out her both guns, pointing them at Yuffie and Tifa, "And I'd like to see you try to take it from me." She says and jumped into the air, making somersaults and shooting at everyone below her. The three brothers were busy – leaving her to die. It seemed like Kadaj had something terrible against her. She wondered what was that she had done to make him so angry.

He landed on Fenrir at the same time when Cloud arrived with Vincent. Now, Vincent was a spooky fellow with pretty pale face that gave her a strict gaze the moment their eyes met. He recognized the traces of the Ancient lake within her pupils. She felt as if he was looking right through her.

While Tifa and the others were running toward her to beat the hell out of her, she all ready twisted the handle of the bike and was off her way, covered by the cloud of dust that was hiding her silhouette.

"What happened?" Cloud hurried to Tifa worriedly. He had all ready drawn his tremendous sword in a hope to battle the mysterious girl.

"Cid is hurt badly! And… Reno and Rude are… dead." Yuffie says suddenly, after bolting out of the bar. Tifa's brown eyes fade to disappointment and fear, all of a sudden.

"Dead?" Barret suddenly uttered, "They can't be dead, they're…" He, then starts, trying to find the correct words. Unfortunately, nothing could be said to bring those two back.

"Take Cid to the church." Vincent said quietly, looking into the distance at Rynn's dissipating figure fading into blur, "Cloud!" He, then said, "Let's get this girl."

She reached a tremendous sign that said Healing Lodge sanatorium. It wasn't a hospital, but then again, Kadaj wasn't that bright either. The sanatorium was an old building in which geostygma was once cured. Luckily, after Cloud and the others were cured, there was no reason to continue the research so it turned into a plain hospital.

When she arrived, she noticed two of the monsters she had unleashed feasting on one man in a white robe. They were tearing pieces of


End file.
